xenotalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Xéno!Frisk(english)
Xéno!Frisk is the Frisk of Xénotale. Backstory Neutral Frisk was a perfectly normal human when she fell into the Underground. From then on Chara and a voice settled in his mind. The Voice offered her power and she accepted. But she was soon very impressed by this added power (which actually wasn't that great). She lost her mind. Then she opened her eyes. She began to scare almost every monster. All were afraid except Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Gaster, Sans, Asgore, Omega Flowey and Zeno. She then finished her neutral run. Pacifist After the end of the neutral Chara gets to control Frisk and make her reset. Chara manages to maintain Frisk as a pacifist. She is no longer afraid of anyone. She saves everyone and became everyone's friend. She manages to save Asriel and free all monsters. Everyone is happy and no one is afraid or crazy. Genocide Frisk after the pacifist end regained control. Wanting absolutely revenge on Chara she had a plan. She wanted to reset and kill everyone so Chara suffers to see all her friends die. That's what she did. She then took the True Axe to kill her last victims. But the fight against Zeno was impossible. She was so enraged that she had access to her own code and changed it. The real final fight started then. Post-genocide pacifist Zeno ended up getting bored during his fight. He then did a normal reset. To do experiments Frisk making random roads. One day she ended up doing another pacifist. Everything was going normally except Zeno who sometimes bothered her. But when she finished Chara succeeds in getting out of Frisk's body. That lowered her HP to 0. But just before her death she used the True Reset button. No one was going to remember anything except Zeno. Special post-neutral case TBA Appearence She looks like Classic!Frisk but she has no short. Her eyes are red with red outlines around them. Personality Neutral She is mean. She doesn't hesitate to scare the monsters for fun. She also likes to see them being tortured. She always thinks she is right and considers monsters as games (except Papyrus). She hates Chara because she's so nice. She wants to never leave the Underground to play forever. Pacifist She is extremely kind and compassionate. She enjoys spending time with monsters and helping them. She is generous and loves everyone. But she does not control herself. In her mind she is filled with hatred and wants to completely control her body again to get revenge for the way Chara would ridicule her. She has a plan for it and wants to put it into action as soon as possible, looking forward to it. Genocide She went crazy. She just wants revenge on Chara and likes to see the monsters reduced to dust while thinking about Chara who suffers. Nevertheless she fears that Chara regains control and therefore wants to finish her route as soon as possible. She doesn't like wasting time unnecessarily. But she is angry because of her deaths. Nevertheless she is smart enough and learns from her mistakes. Relationships Neutral Xéno!Papyrus If she spares Papyrus, he soon becomes a friend, since they're quite similar. Xéno!Alphys She admires Alphys's madness and absolutely wants to be like her. But she cannot be like her and Alphys doesn't want to teach her. The Voice The Voice is the entity that made her lose her mind. It has a lot more incident in neutral than in other roads. Pacifist Xéno!Chara She's her ghost and being she hates the most. Xéno!Asriel When he saw that Chara controlled Frisk they became very good friends. Genocide Xéno!Sans He was her first real enemy but she ended up defeating him. Zeno Her last enemy. She hates him and never manages to beat him. Special post-neutral case Xéno!Papyrus (spcial post-genocide case) Her only friend and one of her colleagues for the missions given by Zeno. He was also the one who made her being recruited and who taught her about the Multiverse. Celerity!Sans One of her colleagues in the missions given by Zeno. She hates him. Zeno Her boss. She hates him but is also scared of him. Trivia * Xéno!Frisk has two ghosts who are The Voice and Xéno!Chara. * Xéno!Frisk is a girl. * Xéno!Frisk hates Xéno!Chara in the entire story, but more in pacifist. * Xéno!Frisk hates Zeno except in neutral. * Xéno!Frisk is the only one who can use the True Axe. * Xéno!Frisk's best friend (and the only one by the way) is Xéno!Papyrus. * Xéno!Frisk likes the fear that monsters can feel. * The first victim of his scaring game is Xéno!Flowey. * Xéno!Frisk was ready to live in peace with the monsters in post-genocide pacifist but she couldn't. * Xéno!Frisk doesn't hate monsters. She just likes to play with them. * Xéno!Frisk is one of the only main characters in Xénotale not to have a road associated with her. * Xéno!Frisk was created by Zeno but she doesn't know it. Xéno!Frisk.jpg Xéno!Frisk.png Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Humans